sonic_xtreme_stylefandomcom-20200214-history
Sparky the Hedgehog
Sparky the Hedgehog (スパーキー・ ザ・ヘッジホッグ Supākī za Hejjihoggu) is a newcomer from another town, the Twinkle City. He and his friends moved to Station Square after his old enemy Dark Nega has disappeared, being defeated. He is a fast ally of Sonic and friends, currently one of the members in Team Sonic. His parents are not seen or heard but has made it cleared that they'll return on Spring Break. But Sparky deeply refuses to see them, because they abandoned him after he has chosen to be a normal person. He comes from the family of vampires, although a vampire, he is a vegan, does not drink blood and dislikes by his full name by 'vampire' but has referred by his current name. Upon living in Station Square, he's much more eager for adventures with Sonic and the gang. Character Profile *ALSO CALLED: Sparks *AGE: 16 *SPECIES: Vampire Hedgehog *HEIGHT: 100 cm *WEIGHT: 35kg *FUR COLOUR: Red *SKIN COLOUR: Peach *EYE COLOUR: Yellow *ALLIANCE: Good *LIKES: His friends, sunsets, fireflies, having fun with his friends, clubs, fruits, music, flying around, helping others, starry nights, moonlight *DISLIKES: Evil, losing, being treated like a slave, anyone threaten his friends, selfish people, blood, his parents *ABILITY TYPE: Speed/Fly Character Early life Sparky was born and raised on Twinkle City. Abandoned by his parents for the when he was 8, until he was put in care. He made many friends, especially Speed, Tayler, Luke and Rio, who become best friends. They nicknamed the care home, Dumping Ground, Recently, after the hands of his first enemy Dark Nega, who brings major destruction on Twinkle City, Sparky and friends have been persuaded to move Station Square. Personality Sparky is very popular with many friends around in care. He is bold, confident and loyal, loves spending time with his friends and cares about them very much. He has a heart of gold, can help out those who needed. He sometimes can be quick to anger, often loses his aggression, when heavy defensive or his friends are threatened. Sparky is a fully-fledged, ordinary person, living in daylight. He has a soft spot on girls, has charisma side, not overly flirty or womanizer. Abilities and Talents * Flare; '''Sparky was born to manipulate the energy of flares. The ability to manipulate the environment around him with the power of energy. Sparky is a definite master of this skill, being able to create the felid of energies or sparks able to protect himself. Sparky's energy of flares is a powerful force of its own. With it, he can exert enough pressure to strike at his target with his sword or create the ball * '''Swordman: '''Sparky is highly adaptable combatant in swordplay, as Sparky's fighting style involves evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them. Sparky is proficient with his energy blades, sword-like weapon where he pleas the powers. Being able to defend himself whenever the time comes. Sparky was able to use powers, surrounding, leaving the trail of sparks. * '''Enchanted hearing: As a bat, Sparky has a excellent hearing skills, can listen to the sound from the long distance. Sparky can pick up every single sound, can decipher layer upon layer of differing sounds/conversations, locate the source of noise or pick up a sound from faraway * Acrobatic and reflexes: Like Sonic, Sparky has possesses incredible and flawless acrobatic skills and agility, alongside supernatural reflexes, making him able to avoid any incoming obstacles with precise and delicate movements, alongside with double jumps and tornado jumps. When launched into the air, he can also perform several airborne tricks before landing. * Speed and Flight: '''Sparky has possess the high speed. With the wings, Sparky is able to achieve flight and can glide by using his wings to manipulate his descend. When flying, Sparky can move as fast as Knuckles' gliding, unlike Rouge, he still fast as Sonic or Shadow can run. Sparky possesses an innate quickness, making him fast on his feet and can reach super speeds when running, though he is still as fast as Sonic, Tails or Shadow. * '''Super transformation: By using all seven Moon Emeralds, Sparky can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Sparky. In this state, all of Sparky's abilities far surpasses his normal ones, including his flares which has been greatly amplified. He is as well able to fly with his flares and is nearly invulnerable. However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy and requires Rings to be maintained. Weakness Sparky has a strong hatred of his life as a vampire. His main weakness is blood as he was forced to bite someone to inject them with blood. His ears are very sensitive to loud noises, although he's strong enough to hear the noise from the long distance. His fangs sometimes grows whenever he cannot control his anger. Being a non-vampire means he can't attempt to bite someone, even he does not want to drink blood. Relationships Friends Sparky becomes fast friends with Sonic when he and his friends have moved to Station Square. He reunites with his old friends, Rio, Tayler and Luke, after he discovered that they're on Eggman Nega's side and tells them the truth about Nega, who was responsible for separation. Family Sparky does have a family. His birth parents are Larson and Tina, they abandoned him when Sparky was very young, because his avoiding of drinking blood, when he prefers to be a normal person. Sparky's grandfather is Sparks, but he recently died of terminal illness when Sparky was 5-years-old. It has stated that Sparks is much more like Sparky when he's vegan, has hatred of drinking blood. Sparky has a grandmother, Scarlett who is very optimistic and supportive towards him and his friends. Sparky used to live with Scarlett after his parents left him, until he was sent to care when Scarlett moved to retirement home. Romance Sparky is currently dating with his friend, Amethyst. On Sparky's episode in Sonic Advance, he reveals his true feelings: that he had always loved Amethyst, promise her that they can go on a date at Twinkle Park. Trivia * Category:Males Category:Bats Category:Heroes Category:Firefly Fighters